


The Road to Hell

by sandssavvy



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley tries to understand why everything fell apart. (Set in season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road to Hell [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260755) by [sandssavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy). 



> Rating: PG (maybe a little stronger)
> 
> Pairing: Hint of Angel/Wes if you squint, and undertones of Wes/Lilah and Angel/Cordelia.
> 
> Warnings: Depressed character, fatalistic thoughts, and spoilers for season 3.

Months after the night when Wesley’s life was torn apart, he would still go over the events that consigned him to this new misery in his mind. He dissected every decision and every action that he made in an attempt to discover where he went wrong. He tried to unearth whatever selfish reasoning lead him down the wrong path.

 

Was he jealous of Angel’s love for Cordelia and Connor? Did he want to break apart the happy family that he never had? 

 

Was he angry that everyone else had someone while he had no one? 

 

Did he avoid going to Gunn and Fred for help out of pride and jealousy? 

 

Finally, while Lilah’s scent still pervaded the room and he tried to find the numbness he wished for at the bottom of another glass of scotch, he was forced to realize the truth. He had made his choice for all the right reasons.

 

His road of good intentions had lead to a child being sent to hell.

 

The realization did not provide any comfort.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic. I'd enjoy reading your comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Road to Hell [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260755) by [sandssavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy)




End file.
